Lettre à Luffy
by orina-chan
Summary: One-shot.  Que pense réellement Nami à propos de son capitaine... ?  Réponse dans cette lettre qu'elle se met à écrire soudainement !


J'avais une petite idée qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment… Je ne savais pas si ce projet verrait le jour ou pas. Eh bien au final j'ai décidé de publier ce one-shot sur One Piece !

**Information ****: Cette fanfic se déroule au moment où Luffy et ses amis se retrouvent tous chacun de leur côté, je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu tout l'anime pour le moment, sinon ce sera considéré comme un spoil. Voilà !**

**Aussi, cette fanfic ne parle que de Nami et de Luffy, ces personnages appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda ! Pour l'histoire, regardez le résumé !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

_**LETTRE A LUFFY**_

_« Cher Luffy, cher capitaine,_

_Je t'écris sur un véritable coup de tête, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. En fait, je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison je t'écris. Pourquoi à toi, et pas à mes autres compagnons ? La réponse reste floue dans ma tête pour le moment. Depuis qu'on a été séparés, j'ai ressenti une sorte de vide dans mon esprit. Un grand vide. Comme si je venais de mourir et que j'avais atterri dans un monde entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. Un tout autre monde où il ne se trouvait rien. Absolument rien. Le néant total. _

_Chacun maintenant doit se trouver sur une île différente, c'est certain. Et toi Luffy, espèce d'idiot, où es-tu ? Où as-tu atterri lors de ton voyage ? Moi, ça a été une grande surprise, je me suis retrouvé sur une île céleste où la météo est le sujet de principales expériences. J'ai même rencontré un vieil homme qui ressemble un peu à une sorte de sage bizarre, et qui m'apprend des tas de choses tous les jours sur les divers aspects du climat, et bien d'autres phénomènes naturels que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant._

_Je me demande si en ce moment tu es encore en train de faire le clown à tout bout de champ ou alors en train de dévorer une cuisse de poulet. Pourtant, c'est bizarre, on dirait que je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour les autres…Pourquoi ? Ah non, non, je ne veux pas savoir la raison._

_Plus j'écris, plus je dis n'importe quoi… Mais j'ai l'impression que ma main ne peut plus s'arrêter de bouger mon stylo dans tous les sens. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter d'écrire. Après tout, c'est ma seule manière de communiquer avec toi, même si… même si je sais que cette lettre ne te parviendra jamais…_

_Tu n'as pas perdu ton chapeau lors du voyage ? Je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui, qu'il compte beaucoup à tes yeux. C'est comme si il représentait ta vie ! Mais on a tous quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur, même moi…_

_Tu crois qu'on se retrouvera un jour ? Tu crois qu'on se réunira et qu'on formera une vraie équipe comme avant ? Tu crois qu'il y a encore de l'espoir ? Tu crois que nous allons arriver à surmonter tous les obstacles ? Dis, tu crois ?_

_On a tous ce petit bout de papier qui nous indique dans quelle direction se trouve l'archipel Shabondy, mais saura-t-on s'en servir à bon escient ? Et si jamais on le perdait, ce morceau de papier, hein ? Que nous arriverait-il donc ? On ne se reverrait… plus jamais ?_

_Non, je ne veux pas de ça ! Je prends bien soin de ce papier, je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle !_

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on en arrive là ? Qu'on en arrive au fait que je t'écrive une lettre de ce genre ?_

_Ah oui, pourquoi je t'écris ? Mais pourquoi, mince ? Je sens que je vais bientôt devenir folle, oui, je le sens. Au début de cette lettre, rien que le fait d'écrire quelques mots faisait terriblement battre mon cœur. Moi depuis tout à l'heure, je cherche stupidement la raison de ce son infernal qui résonne dans ma poitrine ! Non, ne pense pas à une poitrine de porc, gros gourmand, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à la nourriture dans un moment pareil ?_

_Il faut croire que ta présence me manque pour que je parle dans le vide comme ça..._

_Cette lettre commence à devenir un peu longue, mais si je le pouvais, je serais prête à t'écrire jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive réellement ton visage…Mais ma pauvre main, si je le faisais, que deviendrait-elle ?_

_Oui je te l'ai dit, je deviens folle. Mais au fond, je la sais, la raison pour laquelle je t'écris…C'est juste que je me voile la face depuis le début…Ce sentiment que j'éprouve en ce moment…Mais toi, tu es tellement idiot que tu n'en comprendrais pas le sens ! Malgré tout ce n'est pas grave, car en fait, je…t'apprécie pour ça. Et puis même si tu te comportes pratiquement tout le temps en crétin, je sais qu'au fond de toi se cache une gentillesse exceptionnelle. Quand tes nakamas sont en danger, tu fais toujours tout ton possible pour les sauver._

_Attends que je me remémore quelques souvenirs…_

_Ah oui, un souvenir inoubliable, lorsque tu m'as délivrée des griffes de cet épouvantable Arlong ! Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à t'…_

_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je me mets à raconter, moi ?_

_Non, il faut définitivement que je cesse de croire à autre chose plutôt qu'à la réalité… Eh bien, la réalité est vraiment cruelle…_

…

…

_Hein ? Pourquoi les larmes se mettent à couler, subitement ? Je ne comprends pas, je… Jusque là, je… Et mon cœur, il… il me fait de plus en plus mal ! Que c'est douloureux ! J'ai tellement mal que je ne trouve plus la force de continuer à t'écrire…_

_Oh non, elles ne peuvent plus s'arrêter, ces gouttes d'eau qui sortent de mes yeux et qui entrent dans ma bouche ! Quel goût amer, c'est insupportable…_

_Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de faire mon cinéma, je vais tout te dire. En deux mots. En deux uniques mots. Ils suffisent à exprimer ce que je ressens._

_JE T'AI… »_

Nami s'effondra sous les effets de la fatigue. Elle s'écroula sur son bureau en versant une dernière larme sur le nom « Luffy »…

**THE END **( Si ça vous a plu, j'en suis ravie ! Si il s'agit du contraire, je ne serai pas déçue, au contraire, c'est bien d'être honnête ! )


End file.
